ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy
Jimmy & Sam 3000 is a 2006 American computer-animated science fiction comedy film produced by Splash Animation for Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Matt Gullahorn (in his directorial debut) and was produced by Splash founder/producer Brandon Monroe, as the first feature film from Splash Animation. In the film, an average yet imaginative youngster named C.J (Connor Price) visits the technology-oriented world of three extraordinary pre-teens, Jimmy (Mitchell Musso), Sam (Ashley Johnson), and Ben (Moisés Arias). Together, they embark on a risky quest through the outskirts of their home city to catch a mysterious robed warlock before he uses Ben's science experiments to manipulate the universe. Jimmy & Sam 3000 was released on November 22, 2006, to earn more than $306 million at the worldwide box office over a budget of $66 million. It received mostly positive reviews from film critics, who praised the film's storyline, soundtrack, and visuals. A sequel titled ''Jimmy & Sam Revisited'' was released in theaters on December 22, 2010. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Mitchell Musso as James Hemnlin "Jimmy" Parker * Ashley Johnson as Samantha Louis "Sam" Parker * Moisés Arias as Benito Castillion "Ben" Godines * Connor Price as C.J. Hollister * Mike Myers as King Future, the Techavan's mayor * Susan Sarandon as Queen Christina, Luminum's secretary and wife More coming soon! Production Development On December 6, 2003, Splash Animation announced the beginning of production on its first CGI animated film Jimmy & Sam 3000, a film based on the characters from the 2002 traditionally animated short Shapeshifting Siblings directed by Matt Gullahorn. More coming soon! Music The soundtrack album was released by Sub Pop Records on October 15, 2006. It features original songs contributed for the film from various artists, along with ones from previously released albums. The score for the film, composed by Trevor Rabin, was released on a separate soundtrack album on December 3, 2006 through the Sony Classical Records label. Soundtrack Track listing #Forever Flying - Under the Influence of Giants #1976 - RJD2 #Simplistic - The Apples in Stereo #La Ritmo de Benito - Rodrigo y Gabriela #Is That It? - The Fixx #Aluminum Home - The Apples in Stereo #The Plastic Age - The Buggles #Massage Parlor Song - Eternity's Children #You're My Key - Hot Hot Heat #Inspired by the Dollar Sign - The Starting Line #Texarkana - R.E.M. #Cannonball - The Breeders Gallery Jimmy & Sam 3000 (2006) Soundtrack cover.png|Front cover Jimmy & Sam 3000 (2006) Soundtrack front interior.png|Inside front cover Jimmy & Sam 3000 (2006) Soundtrack disc.png|Disc Jimmy & Sam 3000 (2006) Soundtrack back interior.png|Tray insert (front) Jimmy & Sam 3000 (2006) Soundtrack back cover.png|Tray insert (back) Score Track listing #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Sabotage the Machinery #King Future's Theme Gallery Coming soon! Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was shown in theaters with Midgets on April 21, 2006. *The first theatrical trailer was released on June 9, 2006. *The second theatrical trailer was released on September 15, 2006. Video game A video game adaptation of the film, Jimmy & Sam 3000: The Action Simulated, was released on November 21, 2006 for Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and Microsoft Windows. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a rating of 84% based on 122 critics. The site's consensus reads: "As visually stunning as it is perceptive, the Spy Kids-esque voyage of Jimmy & Sam 3000 should deliver to a general audience." Home media Jimmy & Sam 3000 was released on DVD (in separate widescreen and full screen editions) and Blu-ray disc on March 20, 2007. It was released again in a Blu-ray special edition combined with its sequel Jimmy & Sam Revisited on December 13, 2011. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Films directed by Matt Gullahorn Category:2000s Category:2006 Category:Jimmy & Sam 3000 Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures